martin_mysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lost Tribe
The Lost Tribe is the eighth episode of the second season of the animated series, Martin Mystery. It was originally released on September 29, 2004. Synopsis Looking for two missing Center agents strands the gang in the long lost underground city of Alpha-Omega. The Alpha-Omegans mistake the bald headed (thanks to a hairdressing accident) Diana for their missing Queen and the sign they've been waiting for to begin their conquest of the surface world. Plot Two Center agents dispatched to investigate legends of a lost city in the desert are sucked into the sand by an unseen force. At Torrington, Jenni's attempts to give Diana a dye job that'll make her a "boy magnet" go disastrously wrong turning her bald and leaving her scalp blotched with dye. After Martin has a good laugh, it's off to the Center where the naturally bald Billy complements Diana on her new look so she's at least attracting alien boys. Taken back by Diana's appearance, M.O.M. gives her a tacky necklace to draw attention from her baldness then dispatches them to the desert to find the missing agents and see if there's anything to the legend. Martin's heard of Alpha-Omega and is excited to be looking for it despite the other legend that those who seek it never return. Retracing the missing agents trail they discover they haven't disappeared without a trace as Martin finds (and envies) an Ultra U-Watch that's far superior to his own regular U-watch. Sucked underground when a tunnel opens beneath them the trio find themselves in the long lost legendary city of Alpha-Omega supposedly the first human city ever built. It's technology is far in advance of any city on the surface and while Martin's admiring their flying cars the inhabitants appear, literally. Having lived underground for so long the inhabitants have evolved and no longer look human but their mental powers have advanced to an astonishing degree so they all possess the power of teleportation and strong telekinetic abilities. They don't like surface dwellers snooping around looking for their city which is why they grabbed the agents and use their powers to paralyze Martin and Diana. But because of her new appearance and the necklace Diana is mistaken for their long lost queen Oona so it's proclaimed time for the Omega ritual. Taken to the royal palace Diana encounters and interactive hologram of Oona who tells her the Alpha-Omegans sunk their city underground to avoid the ice age while she remained on the surface to find them a new home. Now that she has supposedly returned it's time for the Oona to lead them in the Omega ritual which means Alpha-Omega will return to the surface and reclaim the whole surface world for their own. Diana realizes that despite being proclaimed queen the Alpha-Omegans aren't going to listen to her if she says anything that doesn't fit in with their legends so they aren't about to cancel their global domination plan which will begin very soon. Locked up and awaiting interrogation Martin and Java spot the brain-drained missing agents and decide to escape before they suffer the same fate. They escape their cell thanks to the Ultra U-watch but in using its solar beam to blind the guard discover that sunlight is now lethal to Alpha-Omegans after so long underground. Martin and Java try to rescue Diana using an air-car but crash into the palace and get recaptured and are taken for brain draining. Diana gets hold of the Ultra U-watch but has no chance to use it as the Omega ritual begins. The population of the city assembles in a vast arena and pool their mental powers to begin raising the city. As the spires of the city break through to the surface daylight penetrates and the Alpha-Omegans skin begin to bubble so they stop the ritual as they realize sunlight has become lethal to them. They also realize that since Diana was able to survive on the surface and wasn't affect by sunlight she's not one of them! Her cover blown Diana flees, fortunately the Alpha-Omegas are still recovering so she's able to find the prison using the Ultra U-watch but Java, Martin and the missing agents are virtually mindless. Fortunately they can still obey orders so she's able to order them into the tunnel to the surface. As she's bringing up the rear one of the Alpha-Omegan's grabs her but Martin must have some vestige of feeling for her as he saves her and they both reach the surface. Back at Center everyone's mind has been restored and M.O.M. has heard their report. She reveals that the Center found the Alpha-Omegan's real queen frozen in suspended animation long ago but had no idea who she was or where she belonged. Now that they do she'll contact the Alpha-Omegans and offer to return her in exchange for them stopping abducting surface dwellers and agreeing to stay underground which after learning they can't survive on the surface anyway they should be willing to do. Martin tries to hang onto the Ultra U-watch but M.O.M. makes him return it but Diana doesn't get the last laugh because M.O.M. presents her with a really shaggy wig to wear until her own hair grows back. Characters 'Main' *Martin Mystery *Diana Lombard *Java *M.O.M. *Billy 'Supporting' *Jenni Anderson 'Major' *Oona *Two Center Agents 'Villains/Monsters' *Alpha-Omegans Gadgets Used 'Ultra U-Watch' *Ultra-Concentrated Sunbeam *Ultra-Vision Cam Set Gallery Martin Mystery - The Lost Tribe - Diana Lombard as Oona with Her Helmet.jpg|Diana as Oona, the long lost queen, with her helmet. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes